Unexplainable
by officialpuffyness
Summary: Some books are really cool to read... Others can make you bored. This book... Well, that's a whole different story. A story that might lead my family and the whole island in danger. (GF and CP Don't belong to me.)
1. Breakout

My whole life is going downhill.

No one really notices on the outside, but inside my mind is a battlefield.

A battle against my own mind and a book takes place, wreaking and tearing me apart. All my hope and dreams are dead.

I'm under control. I'm under a spell. I can't snap out of it.

This has gone too far. I almost hurt my own family because of this non-sense. My uncle thinks I'm crazy and my sister is too scared to even talk to me after what I did to her.

The book made me beat her up.

If you look at her, she'd still have scars and bruises on her beak, flippers and at the back of her neck and at the waist.

That's why I'm now under EPF security. I've become a monster I wasn't suppose to be.

A monster that I NEVER wanted to be.

I've tried getting rid of the book, but it always leads to something bad.

"It's the book! The book made me do this!" I'd scream. I know it would be hopeless because no one believed me... But my sister.

I was forced broke something so fragile, that it not only hurt me, but it hurt everyone on the island.

If you're wondering what book I'm talking about? Then I'll tell you the whole story.

My name is Brandon Gariwald... Or Brady for short. I'm 13 and I have brown hair, green eyes and light blue feathers. My twin sister Penelope is different from me. She had golden-ish hair, blue eyes and aqua feathers.

And no, she wasn't adopted.

Our parents died on Iceburg79 when we we're little on so we moved to Club Penguin island, where our uncle Gary takes care of us.. Well now he takes care for Penelope.

About the book, I found it in our old attic a few weeks ago. It was a crimson-red book with a puffle with one eye at the front. It was a golden puffle to be exact.

This book held secrets about Club Penguin and it's hidden dark side. I got so interested in reading it, I never knew it was going to make me end up where I am now.

The book gave me the power to control time, master every element and also helped me become a crazy nut job.

Here I am, sitting in the corner of a wall-enclosed prison, thinking and talking to myself. The book sat at the other end, taunting me.

"Read me Brandon... Read Me."

"N-No.." I muttered. "I-I Won't!"

I turned to face it. "SHUT UP." I screamed. Suddenly a shadow formed across the wall.

The Guard tapped on the bars. "Brandon. There's someone here to see you."

I turned around slightly. A young girl with a worried look on her face was standing there. Her golden-ish hair was tied up in a messy bun and she was wearing a blue sweater and fuzzy boots.

She carried a green messenger bag beside her. I walked up to her.

"P-Penelope..?"

She smiled slightly. "Hey Brady.." Her flipper reached for my messy brown hair and patted my head.

I couldn't help but grin.

"It's been what? Two, three weeks?"

"Maybe about three. It doesn't matter right now, I'm gonna get you out of here." She said in a whisper.

"Wait- What?!"

She nodded. "You heard me."

"B-But... I'm crazy! I might hurt you or uncle... Even Rookie and Robert!" I paused to look at the lock. "Plus... Security here is strict."

Suddenly the bar I was holding gave me a powerful shock wave. The pain ran through my veins.

"Ow! What was-"

I looked over to Penelope. Her eyes were an grey-ish blue colour, and were flashing brightly. A few electrical sparks ran through her flippers and around her whole body.

Then just as it began, her eyes turned back to normal and so did herself.

"You're stupid bite attacks on me gave me that weird 'Elemental Curse.' Uncle says that it's permanent." She said, wearing a dorky grin on her face.

I rubbed my arm. "Riiiight... Please let me out."

"Alright! Just cover your eyes." Penelope warned.

The guard approached her, saying that it was time to leave.

A huge blinding flash filled the dark room, and within a few minutes, the guard was down. A few sparks flew, leaving him twitching.

"Is he-"

"Nope. He'll wake up in two days.." She said, pulling out a Bobby pin from her hair. She stuck the pin into the lock and with a few turns, the lock broke free.

The sight of the bars sliding away from me was the best moment of my life. I jumped out and hugged Penelope tightly.

"Thank you so much Sis."

She laughed. "Alrighty, just go get your book. I need that too."

I let go of her, grabbed the book and we both raced outside the room.

Everywhere, armed agents turned and pointed their snowball blasters at us. Jet Pack Guy was standing at the back, also armed with the same equipment.

"Penelope! Give your brother to us and no one will get shot." Jet said loudly.

My sister yelled back. "Hey are those electrical?"

Jet nodded. Penelope had a mischievous smile on her face.

"So sorry Jet."

Her flippers raised, showing an electrical aura beam. She blasted the main controls. The whole facility blacked out and all control was lost.

Agents grumbled around, looking for a light source. Even the night vision goggles blanked out.

"Shh... This way." Penelope grabbed my flipper and pressed a button on one of destroyed panels. A small opening appeared on the ground.

She jumped in and I followed. The passage closed up behind. We suddenly came across an alley of tubes, each with a different symbol. They didn't seem like they had an entrance though..

"Now.. Which one did uncle say to press... Ah! This one!" She said, pushing a blue button with book on it.

The floor underneath disappeared, and dropped us into one of the tubes. We slid in loops and hills around the other tubes. Penelope was laughing hard, while me on the other hand, was panicking.

"This doesn't look... Safe..." I said, as we approached a giant drop into another entrance.

"Don't be such a baby." She said, as we both plummeted down.

We reached the entrance at last. It looked like Uncle's lab. Penelope stood up smiling.

"That was AWESOME!" She looked at me.

I was shaking like a leaf. She snorted.

"Chicken."

I stood up slowly, still clutching the book in my flipper. I followed Penelope upstairs to the main floor.

Uncle Gary was there waiting for us. He had a stern, yet welcoming look on his face.

"Welcome home Brandon." He said. "We might need to disscuse something. Please, follow me if you will."

By the looks of it, I might be in more trouble than I thought.

* * *

**My first story! :D It has some Gravity Falls references in it, so see if you can spot some out! Hope ya like it. ~Puffy **

**P.S Brady is a chicken XD**


	2. Curses and Elements

"Sit down right here Brandon." Uncle told me, patting the cushion on the chair. I sat down.

He sat down at the other side of his desk, flippers under his chin.

Smartie, his brown puffle sat at his desk, sleeping.

"Do you have the book?" He asked. I nodded and pulled it out.

I placed it infront of him. He looked at it with suspicion.

Uncle turned the book around to see the cover. His eyes were fixed on the one-eyed puffle. His flipper ran down the side of the book as he opened to the first page.

"Hmm... No name whatsoever..."

He flipped through a couple of pages, but then stopped at one and started reading it quietly. His face made it seem like death just visited him. Putting the book down, he gave me the 'Let-Me-Tell-You-Something' look.

"Brandon, do you have any idea what this is?" He asked. His voice was shaky, but still loud and clear.

"N-No.." I said. "I just found it in the attic..."

"Hm.." He paused. "And do you know what this book has cost you?"

I swallowed hard. "Y-Yes uncle."

He stood up and walked around. "You attacked your sister, destroyed part of the forest, lead your friends into a near-death experience and you were locked under EPF Max Security."

His bold, blue eyes shot me. "You could have done worse, chap."

I sighed. "But I did.. I accidentally gave Penelope the Elemental Curse."

Uncle smiled slightly, looking at the door. "Oh, but you didn't give her all the Elements in the book.."

"Huh..?"

Crackling noises were heard from outside. "Oops.. I think I froze part of the floor again uncle!"

He turned back to me. "Your sister has Water, Lightning and Frost." He pointed a flipped at me.

"Which means you have Fire, Shadow and Snow."

I stood up suddenly. Feeling a bit dazed, I walked towards my uncle.

"C-Can.. I see?" I asked. He held up the book, showing me the page about the Six Main Elements on the island.

The three main elements were Fire, Water and Snow. The remaining was Shadow, Lightning and Frost.

"This means that you are stronger than Penelope in elemental reasons, considering that you have 2 main elements. It's best not to hurt her feelings as well. She can trigger any element with her and use it against you." Uncle Gary said, closing the book up.

He looked me dead in the eye. "I'm going to have to lock up this book. But whatever you do, never answer it's call. Restrain yourself from it, Brandon."

He walked towards a metal safe, opened the door and put the book in. He punched in the locking code and walked back to his desk and sat down.

"Such smart cookies. Keep yourselves safe, am I clear?" He told me. I nodded and walked out the door into the hallway.

I almost slipped on the ground, due to the frost and ice. The hallway was dark and empty. I started feeling paranoid.

I felt like someone was watching me...

Then, I heard it.

"Brandon... Keep reading me..."

I covered my ears and muttered some swears. Creepy laughter came from everywhere. It sounded like a little girl's laugh.

I dropped down, shrinking into a little ball. I shut my eyes. Darkness shadowed me over. A strange shadowy figure started forming infront of me. The laughter continued. It taunted me.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up..." I muttered.

"Brady! What are you doing, silly?" A familiar voice said. I opened my eyes again. The laughter and shadow were gone. All was left was me and Penelope.

She looked at me, greeting me with her usual brace-filled dorky smile. "I wanna show you something! But you wanted me to Uh... Shut up?"

I stood up slowly. "N-Nah... Forget about that.. What do you want to show me?"

She pulled out a tiny box from her pocket and opened it. Inside was a snow globe.

She handed the snow globe to me and smiled. "Do ya like it? I made it myself."

I smiled back and hugged her. "It's awesome, thanks Penelope!"

I still saw the tiny scar behind her neck. The rest of her injuries healed I think..

"Come upstairs! I think someone misses you." She said, pulling away from the hug. She grabbed my flipper a pulled me upstairs to our bedroom (Yes we share a bedroom.) There standing at the doorway was the puffles.

The all squeaked and bounced around happily.

My eyes lit up. "Shadow!"

A black puffle who was sitting at the window sill, turned around and bounced after me and jumped into my flippers.

"Hey Buddy! I missed you so much." I said. He squeaked happily, suddenly bursting in flames.

"Haha, woah there buddy! Contain yourself!" I laughed.

Penelope approached me with the other puffles in her arms and her green puffle, Gigglez, ontop of her head.

"Shadow would wait for you at the window sill 24/7. That's how much he misses you." She told me.

I looked at him. "Is that so, Shadow?" He nodded, turning back to his normal self.

He hopped out of my flippers and bounced into the bedroom. The rest of the puffles and us followed.

"So, what do ya think?" Penelope asked.

The once 'broken-down' room was newly renovated.

The walls were painted light blue, there were new windows and curtains. On each side of the room were two beds and two big desks, complete with bookshelves, toy baskets, and board game shelves.

The wall near the door held up a bigger shelf, with a flat-screen T.V and DVD area. Best of all there was a Video game console, two bean bag chairs (Blue and Green) with drink holder and two sets of headphones and controller.

I was completely blown away.

"Woah... Y-You did all this?" I asked in awe.

Her eyes rolled around the room. "Well.. I had a lot of help from the puffles. Picasso, Cadence and Skittle Jr. for the design, Smartie for the T.V and game console, Shadow with the ideas, Gigglez, Strawberry and Niblet for the fun and finally: BudderSolace and Blueberry for planner's assistance."

She puffed out a breath of air. "Phew... That was a lot of explaining!" She pulled out a tray.

"Cookie?"

Later that evening, I was starting to get comfortable again with the old, creaky house.

Penelope and I were just about to finish another round of Puffle Kart 3, but then I heard it again...

"Brandon... Read me!"

That Voice!

The 'book' was luring me over towards it, but I tried my best to avoid it.

Hm... I always wondered if Penelope could hear it. I took off the headset and tapped Penelope on the shoulder.

"Aw c'mon! I was so close to the finish line!" She said, taking off her headset.

"I just gotta ask you one question..."

"And that will be 'Will I lose to my sister next round? Your answer is yes."

"No, no. Not that. Do you... Do you hear a voice every now and then?" I asked.

Penelope's eyed opened wide. "Oh yes! I hear the voice of my stomach saying that it's... COOKIE TIME!"

I face-flippered. Penelope took out a bag of cookies and started eating.

"Brandon... I'm waiting..."

I gasped. "Didn't you hear that? Tell me you heard that!" I said, grabbing my sister's shoulders.

"Woah, woah... Don't get too touchy.." She warned.

"Tell me if you heard it!" I said harshly, squeezing her shoulders harder.

"B-Brady stop.. I didn't hear it!"

Suddenly, I snapped. "Tell me now! Stop LYING!" I pushed her down, making her wince in pain. Her flipper banged against the shelf, leaving another bruise.

"Brady! P-Please..." Tears started to pour down her cheeks.

I couldn't control myself. "Hah.. S-So what? I don't care! If I hear the voice... YOU SHOULD HEAR IT TOO."

I grabbed my sister by the collar, ignoring her pleading, then pinned her onto the wall.

"TELL ME. WHO'S TALKING TO ME?" I yelled.

She looked at me with fear. "I-I Don't know! P-Please let me go!"

"WRONG ANSWER!" I growled. I smashed her head against the wall.

"Tell me again. WHO IS TELLING ME THINGS?"

She just nodded her head no. "J-Just let me go!"

Squirming and twisting from my grip, Penelope managed to break free and run. I chased after her, until we get to the point where she was trapped at the end of the room.

"There's no point in hiding little girl..." I told her. My voice had completely changed. It sound more deeper and threatening.

"Please Brady! S-Stop it!" She begged. The tears streamed down.

"SHUT UP!"

Without no warning, I shot a Fire aura beam at her. The wails of pain filled the whole house.

Uncle busted in, seeing what was happening.

He gasped. "Penelope! Oh my dear, what did you do?!" He yelled at me.

Suddenly my mind went back to normal. I was horrifyed at what I did.

Penelope had burn marks all over her. More bruises and cuts appeared. She fell weak onto the floor.

Uncle rushed over and checked her pulse. According to him, it was very weak.

I walked over to them. Uncle was already calling an ambulance.

I reached out a flipper to her. All the puffles (including Shadow) surrounded her, growling at me. Gigglez the green puffle was on her shoulder, bawling his tiny eyes out.

"Penelope I-"

She raised a flipper, weakly.

"N-No... Don't." She coughed and wheezed a few times.

"Y-You're not my brother. You're a monster.. and that's all you'll ever be."


End file.
